dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spinach Wastes
,Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 also called Northern Wilderness,Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 is the farmland on Earth where Ostrich Chickens live. It is located west of the Bamboo Forest, south of the Northern Mountains and north of Spindletop Flats. Natade Village is nearby. Overview Spinach Wastes is where Raditz's Attack Ball lands, in which the farmer arrived with his pickup truck to check it out, only to be killed by the Saiyan. Raditz later returns to this place after kidnapping Gohan. Piccolo and Goku came here to battle Raditz and, thanks to Gohan's intervention, Piccolo fires his Special Beam Cannon, killing both Raditz and Goku. Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma later land on this location to check on Goku and Piccolo. Krillin was training in Spinach Wastes right before the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta on Earth. The Four-Star Dragon Ball is found in this region during the Majin Buu Saga. In both the movie and the saga, monstrous dinosaurs are shown to live in the region. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Goten and Trunks confront Broly here. Video Game Appearances Spinach Wastes was named Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Enemies encountered here are Ostrich Chicken, Dododo, Roundworm & Roundworm Larva, Wild Boar, Meadow Wizard, Distrustful Man, Hungry Bear, Stray Dog. Right before the arrival of the Saiyans in the game, Krillin is seen training here. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Goku travels through an unnamed village very similar to Natade Village located south of Spinach Wastes (like Natade Village). Named Northern Wilderness in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Goten and Trunks defeat Broly on the Volcano in the north part of Natade Village in this area in exchange for Maloja's Four-Star Ball. Enemies encountered here in the game are Ghosts, Majin Soldiers, Majin Fighters, Mercenaries, Tanks, Vampires, Living Deads, Ninjas, Lichs, Destroyers, Mummies, and Samurais. It is a playable battle stage in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (called Plains), and Dragon Ball FighterZ. In Jump Force, the stage features a crashed Attack Ball which makes the Matterhorn resemble Spinach Wastes. As Namek is implied to have merged with Liberty Island in Upper New York Bay, the Matterhorn of real world and Spinach Wastes on Earth may have merged as well as various stages appear to be real world locations merged with locations from various worlds of Shonen Jump. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, the area where Raditz's Round Spaceship crashes is called East Ravine. The events of Raditz's arrival are altered slightly as Goku and Gohan see his spaceship in the sky from Kame House before it crash lands in East Ravine. However he still encounters the Farmer though the Farmer's Truck is absent as he reaches the crash site on foot. Piccolo also encounters Raditz within the East Ravine Area though away from his crash site. Additionally Ostrich Chickens do not appear at all in East Ravine which is inhabited by Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, Wolves, and Gazelle instead. The East Ravine area is mostly rural with two villagers (Olive Village and Lucca Village) and research center. The people living in the area are primarily farmers, miners, mineralogists, and paleontologists, though tourists occasionally visit to enjoy the natural beauty. Most of the inhabitants believe the tenors caused by Raditz's spaceship crashing was the result of a meteorite impact though one Occult-Loving Woman suspects it is a UFO and the Farmer is the only inhabitant to actually see it was a spaceship and not a meteor. The crash site of Raditz's Spaceship is becomes a landmark in East Ravine and is called Raditz's Landing Point in the Z-Encyclopedia's World section under Landmarks. After the Saiyan Saga, Bulma sends Capsule Corporation personnel to investigate the wreckage at the crash site of Raditz's spaceship. Her father Dr. Briefs also visits the site himself to oversee the investigation in the hope it will help him develop his own spaceship. During a Sub Story, Bulma asks Gohan to search the crash site for anything her father and the team might have missed. Gohan finds a Mysterious Chip in the center of the crash site and brings it to Bulma who discovers it's a slightly fried communications chip and she manages to retrieve some broken audio recording from it which features the Saiyans talking about Frieza though the broken recording prevents Gohan and Bulma from understanding it and Bulma decides it has nothing to do with them unaware they will soon encounter the person the Saiyans were talking about. During another Sub Story, Bulma detects a high power level near the crash site and sends Gohan to investigate as it is too much for Master Roshi to handle and Goku is still in the hospital. Gohan finds three Saibamen and defeats them. Afterwards he collects a High-Quality Carrot growing near the crash site and decides to take it with him. Returning to Bulna, he wonders why the Saibamen were there and Bulma surmises that the Spaceship contained a Saibamen Set which spilled when he destroyed the Spaceship. She also suspects some of the growth supplement spilled on vegetables near the crash site explaining the High-Quality Carrot he found growing nearby. The Occult-Loving Woman also suspects the alien that crashed in East Ravine was responsible for the destruction of East City unaware it was actually the alien's comrades. During Galactic Emperor Frieza Episode 1, the Pilaf Gang can be found at center of the crash site looking for pieces of the spaceship hoping they can use the technology for their benefit. Residents Notable residents *Farmer *Maloja Inhabitants Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth